Opera time table W24/2016
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 13.06.2016 - Monday/Montag 01:20 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Gärtnerin aus Liebe (1956) Conductor: Josef Dünnwald (D) 03:10 Ludwig van Beethoven - Fidelio (1948) Conductor: Wilhelm Furtwängler (D) 05:11 Otto Nicolai - Die lustigen Weiber von Windsor (1949) Conductor: unbekannt (D) 07:16 Albert Lortzing - Zar und Zimmermann (1952) Conductor: Ferdinand Leitner (D) 09:16 Heinrich August Marschner - Der Vampyr (1951) Conductor: Kurt Tenner (D) 11:00 Jacques Offenbach - Hoffmann's Erzählungen (1950) Conductor: Eugen Szenkar (D) 12:35 Friedrich von Flotow - Martha (1944) Conductor: Johannes Schüler (D) 14:18 Richard Wagner - Der fliegende Holländer (1960) Conductor: Franz Konwitschny (D) 16:37 Richard Wagner - Lohengrin (1965) Conductor: unknown (D) 20:13 Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky - Eugen Onegin (1954) Conductor: Richard Kraus (D) 22:19 Giuseppe Verdi - Falstaff (1963) Conductor: unknown (I) 14.06.2016 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:14 Giacomo Puccini - La Bohème (1946) Conductor: Arturo Toscanini (I) 01:48 Giacomo Puccini - Tosca (1964/Paris) Conductor: unknown (I) 03:40 Ottorino Respighi - La campana sommersa (1956) Conductor: Franco Capuana (I) 05:47 Riccardo Zandonai - Giulietta e Romeo (1955) Conductor: Angelo Questa (I) 07:44 Pietro Mascagni - Le maschere (1961) Conductor: Bruno Bartoletti (I) 09:40 Pietro Mascagni - Lodoletta (1960) Conductor: Graziano Mucci (I) 11:25 Arrigo Boito - Mefistofele (1956) Conductor: Angelo Questa (I) 13:40 Giuseppe Verdi - I vespri siciliani (1951) Conductor: Erich Kleiber (I) 15:56 Giuseppe Verdi - La traviata (1955) Conductor: Tullio Serafin (I) 18:00 Giuseppe Verdi - La forza del destino (1953) Conductor: Dimitri Mitropoulos (I) 20:43 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Lo schiavo (1959) Conductor: unknown (I) 22:49 Gioachino Rossini - Il turco in Italia (1954) Conductor: Gianandrea Gavazzeni (I) 15.06.2016 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:41 Gaetano Donizetti - Il Campanello (1949) Conductor: Alfredo Simonetto (I) 01:36 Gaetano Donizetti - L'elisir d'amore (1952) Conductor: Gianandrea Gavazzeni (I) 03:37 Giovanni Paisiello - Fedra (1958) Conductor: Angelo Questa (I) 05:26 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Conductor: unknown (I) 08:00 George Frideric Handel - Serse (Xerxes) (1965) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 10:48 George Frideric Handel - Sosarme, re di Media (1954) Conductor: Anthony Lewis (I) 13:13 Antonio Vivaldi - La fida ninfa (1962) Conductor: Raffaelo Monterosso (I) - 1st recording 15:19 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - Il geloso schernito (1955) Conductor: Giulio Paternieri (I) 16:12 Alessandro Scarlatti - Il Trionfo dell'Onore (1950) Conductor: Carlo Maria Giulini (I) 17:30 George Frideric Handel - Poros, König von Indien (1958) Conductor: Horst Tanu-Markgraf (D) 20:07 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Ifigenia in Tauride (1957) Conductor: Nino Sanzogno (I) 21:55 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Orfeo ed Euridice (1951) Conductor: Wilhelm Furtwängler (I) 23:48 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Le nozze di Figaro (1955) Conductor: Erich Kleiber (I) 16.06.2016 - Thursday/Donnerstag 02:38 Giuseppe Gazzaniga -Don Giovanni Tenorio o sia Il Convitato di Pietra (1963) Conductor: unknown (I) 04:07 Vincenzo Bellini - Beatrice di Tenda (1964) Conductor: unknown (I) 06:36 Vincenzo Bellini - Norma (1954) Conductor: Tullio Serafin (I) 09:16 Gaetano Donizetti - Anna Bolena (1957) Conductor: Gianandrea Gavazzeni (I) 11:36 Gioachino Rossini - Armida (1952) Conductor: Tullio Serafin (I) 13:43 Gilbert and Sullivan - Ruddigore (1950) Conductor: Isidore Godfrey (E) 14:53 Gilbert and Sullivan - The Yeomen of the Guard (1950) Conductor: Isidore Godfrey (E) 16:18 Giuseppe Verdi - Nabucco (1965) Conductor: Lamberto Gardelli (I) 18:18 Giuseppe Verdi - Il trovatore (1959) Conductor: Alberto Erede (I) 20:26 Arrigo Boito - Mefistofele (1956) Conductor: Angelo Questa (I) 22:41 Giacomo Puccini - Turandot (1957) Conductor: Tullio Serafin (I) 17.06.2016 - Friday/Freitag 00:39 Giacomo Puccini - Madama Butterfly (1954) Conductor: Gianandrea Gavazzeni (I) 02:45 Ottorino Respighi - La campana sommersa (1956) Conductor: Franco Capuana (I) 05:02 Pietro Mascagni - Il piccolo Marat (1961) Conductor: Oliviero de Fabritiis (I) 07:13 Pietro Mascagni - Le maschere (1961) Conductor: Bruno Bartoletti (I) 09:10 Pietro Mascagni - Iris (1962) Conductor: Fulvio Vernizzi (1962) (I) 11:27 Riccardo Zandonai - Giulietta e Romeo (1955) Conductor: Angelo Questa (I) 13:24 Engelbert Humperdinck - Die Heirat wider Willen (1949) Conductor: Hans Altmann (D) 15:09 Friedrich von Flotow - Martha (1944) Conductor: Johannes Schüler (D) ERROR: Playlist error instead of an unplaned server restart - will be fixed in the late afternoon approx. 16:30 Richard Wagner - Lohengrin (1965) Conductor: unknown (D) 20:06 Richard Wagner - Tristan und Isolde (1952) Conductor: Herbert von Karajan (D) 18.06.2016 - Saturday/Samstag 00:20 Georges Bizet - Les pêcheurs de perles (1954) Conductor: André Cluytens (F) 02:06 Gioachino Rossini - Le comte Ory (1956) Conductor: Vittorio Gui (F) 04:00 Luigi Cherubini - Medea (1953) Conductor: Leonard Bernstein (I) 06:10 Vincenzo Bellini - Norma (1954) Conductor: Tullio Serafin (I) 08:50 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Don Giovanni (1958) Conductor: Ferenc Fricsay (I) 11:37 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Orfeo ed Euridice (1951) Conductor: Wilhelm Furtwängler (I) 13:30 Georg Friedrich Händel - Il pastor fido (1961) Conductor: Ennio Gerelli (I) 14:57 Antonio Vivaldi - La fida ninfa (1962) Conductor: Raffaelo Monterosso (I) - 1st recording 17:03 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - Il geloso schernito (1955) Conductor: Giulio Paternieri (I) 17:56 Alessandro Scarlatti - Il Trionfo dell'Onore (1950) Conductor: Carlo Maria Giulini (I) 19:14 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Conductor: unknown (I) 21:48 Georg Friedrich Händel - Serse (Xerxes) (1965) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 19.06.2016 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:36 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Ifigenia in Tauride (1957) Conductor: Nino Sanzogno (I) 02:24 Giovanni Paisiello - Fedra (1958) Conductor: Angelo Questa (I) 04:13 Vincenzo Bellini - La sonnambula (1955) Conductor: Leonard Bernstein (I) 06:33 Gaetano Donizetti - L'elisir d'amore (1952) Conductor: Gianandrea Gavazzeni (I) 08:34 Gaspare Spontini - La Vestale (1954) Conductor: Antonio Votto (I) 10:45 Modest Mussorgsky - Boris Godunow (1962) Conductor: unknown ® 14:08 Richard Wagner - Das Rheingold (Der Ring der Nibelungen I) (1937) Conductor: Artur Bodanzky (D) 17:03 Richard Wagner - Die Walküre (Der Ring der Nibelungen II) (1941) Conductor: Erich Leinsdorf (D) 20:08 Richard Wagner - Siegfried (Der Ring der Nibelungen III) (1937) Conductor: Artur Bodanzky (D) 23:32 Richard Wagner - Götterdämmerung (Der Ring der Nibelungen IV) (1936) Conductor: Artur Bodanzky (D) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 24/2016 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2016